


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by bizza



Series: Take Me Into Your Loving Arms [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizza/pseuds/bizza
Summary: “Niall, I don’t like this. It’s way to dark out here, I’m drunk, you’re drunk, and it smells weird,” Louis whined.“First of all, I own up to my farts, so whatever you think you’re smelling isn’t me. Second of all, its not my fault your omega arse is a lightweight. And since when does the Tommo back down from a dare?” Niall challenged.“It doesn’t smell like fart, you dumb fuck, and I wasn’t dared to do this, you were!”“Wait, I smell it too now.”“Niall, I swear to fucking god that if we get fucking killed because you wanted to impress Bressie I’ll make your life a living hell,” Louis threatened. “I don’t even know why you still think you need to impress him, you’ve been soul bonded since you were in diapers.”“Lou, we’ve got bigger problems than that,” Niall said as he pointed to something lying on the ground in front of them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Niall, I don’t like this. It’s way to dark out here, I’m drunk, you’re drunk, and it smells weird,” Louis whined.

“First of all, I own up to my farts, so whatever you think you’re smelling isn’t me. Second of all, its not my fault your omega arse is a lightweight. And since when does the Tommo back down from a dare?” Niall challenged.

“It doesn’t smell like fart, you dumb fuck, and I wasn’t dared to do this, you were!”

“Wait, I smell it too now.”

“Niall, I swear to fucking god that if we get fucking killed because you wanted to impress Bressie I’ll make your life a living hell,” Louis threatened. “I don’t even know why you still think you need to impress him, you’ve been soul bonded since you were in diapers.”

“Lou, we’ve got bigger problems than that,” Niall said as he pointed to something lying on the ground in front of them. 

“Holy shit, is that,”

“Uh huh,”

“Fuck,”

“Fuck.”

Just then the wolf lying on the ground opened its eyes. It looked at Niall for a moment before locking eyes with Louis. 

“Niall, call Liam, he’s sober right?” Louis had no idea if Niall was making the call because as soon as he had locked gazes with the wolf, his whole world shifted and he was bombarded with tons of incoming thoughts and emotions. The only words Louis could make out were “help”, “why”, and “hurt”. 

“Lou, I got Liam on the phone, do you want to talk to him?” Niall asked as he turned to look at his friend. “Lou, you alright?”

“Niall, I just soul bonded,” Louis whispered.

“Holy fucking shit, Liam, please tell me you magically heard that.” Niall gasped into the phone. 

<<<

When two people soul bonded, they could hear each other’s thoughts when they were in their wolf form. Or, when only one of them was in their wolf form, the one in human form could hear the wolf’s thoughts. It’s not like they can hear the other’s full internal monologue, just what the other “says” so they can communicate. Also, they can sense the other’s emotional state. 

<<<

“Louis,” Niall put his hand on Louis’ shoulder, “Liam said help would be here in about 10 minutes.”

10 minutes, ok, Louis had only 10 minutes to figure out if the wolf had soul bonded back to him.

“Niall, this might be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, but I need to communicate with him.” Louis started to take of his clothes, but Niall stopped him.

“Lou, this is probably the rogue alpha that has been all over the news lately! He could probably kill us!” Niall exclaimed. Unfortunately this caused the wolf to growl and Louis got even more panicked thoughts coming from him.

“Niall, he won’t”

“Lou you can’t know that!”

“Niall, you know how a soul bond works,” Louis said with finality as he finished undressing. “Ok, here goes nothing,” he murmured to himself right before he shifted. 

As soon as he shifted he started to think calming thoughts to the wolf in front of him. “It’s ok, we aren’t going to hurt you. My name is Louis and blondie back there is Niall.” Louis prayed that the wolf, who he could clearly tell was an alpha now, would respond to him.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry,” was what Louis heard in response. He let out a sigh of relief that the alpha could hear him cause that meant he soul bonded back.

“Soul bonded?” The alpha, Harry, asked. “How, when?”

Louis hadn’t meant to send that part out to Harry. “What do you mean how? When you looked me in the eye all of a sudden I could hear some of your thoughts because we had soul bonded just then.”

“But that’s all just myths and legends, it doesn’t actually happen.” Louis could sense the confusion coming off of Harry. But before he could reply, Niall interrupted him.

“Ummm, Lou, can you shift back? Liam said the police just left the house, so they’re gonna be here in like 2 minutes.”

Louis sniffed the air. He could smell mostly alpha police force was close, and it seemed that Harry could as well because Harry started to whine and curl up in a smaller ball against a tree trunk. 

“Harry, I’m going to shift back to explain things to them, can you shift back as well?” Louis asked, trying to calm Harry down. However, all Louis got from Harry was “bad”, “scared”, and “alpha”. 

Louis tried to send out more soothing thoughts, but nothing seemed to help Harry. As soon as the first policeman arrived, Louis shifted so he could try to explain everything. Louis quickly got dressed, but kept himself between the police and Harry. 

“Sir, I’m going to need you to slowly move away from the rogue alpha,” the alpha policeman who had arrived first said as soon as Louis was dressed. 

Louis looked around and saw that the rest of the policemen had surrounded them and had their guns and flashlights aimed at Harry. Harry, who was becoming even more terrified every second.

“Please don’t hurt him!” Louis cried. “He’s terrified and doesn’t want to hurt anyone!”

“Sir, there’s no way you could know that, so I’m going to need you to move away from the rogue alpha,” the same police officer said, taking a few steps towards Louis. 

“His name is Harry, and I know this because we soul bonded. If you keep moving towards us he might attack out of self defense, he’s basically scared shitless right now.”

That caused the policeman to pull up. He looked at Louis in shock for a couple of seconds before yelling for someone to call the pack alpha. 

At hearing the pack alpha was being called in, Harry started audibly whine. Louis turned to him at the noise and saw Harry trembling and trying to make himself as small as possible against the tree. 

Louis’s heart broke at the sight, so he slowly took a step towards Harry, just wanting to comfort him, but a sudden yanking on his arm stopped him. 

“Kid, I can’t let you get any closer,” the police officer that had grabbed his arm said.

“Again, he is not gonna hurt me! If he was gonna, he would have done it when Niall and I first found him, or when I shifted to talk to him!” Louis was fed up the police already. “I’m going to go calm down my soulmate and try to convince him to shift. If you don’t let me I’m gonna show him and my mother, the pack alpha, the bruises you most likely left on my arm,” Louis said with a pointed glance at his arm that was still being tightly held.

With a big sigh, the policeman let go of Louis’ arm and said, “If he makes one wrong move, we won’t hesitate to shoot.” 

Louis nodded his head and quickly took off his clothes and shifted, trying not to feel embarrassed in front of everyone. 

Once in his wolf form, he immediately focused on Harry. He was still getting random thoughts of fear and panic from the alpha. 

“Harry, can you try to calm down a little for me? No one hear wants to hurt you,” Louis thought, doing his best to come across calm and soothing. It seemed to work a little because Harry was looking straight at him and had stopped whining. Louis continued, “Is it alright if I come a little closer?”

Harry nodded, so Louis tentatively took a few steps closer, keeping eye contact with Harry the whole time. Keeping such direct eye contact wasn’t the smartest thing to do with an alpha in wolf form, but Louis wanted to make sure Harry stayed focused on him, and not the police officers surrounding them. 

Louis tried to emit a sense of calm, hoping Harry would pick up on it as Louis made his way directly in front of Harry. When they were almost nose to nose, Louis visibly sniffed the air, showing Harry he wanted to scent him, something he had seen Niall and Bressie do a couple of times. Holy fuck did Harry smell amazing. He was hands down the best smelling alpha Louis had ever met. It caused Louis to let his instincts take over, and lift his head, showing Harry that he wanted to be scented. 

Harry leaned in to run his nose along the underside of Louis’ jaw when all of a sudden a twig snapped and a woman’s voice yelled out, “Louis William Tomlinson, you better shift back and explain to me what the fuck is going on in the next 10 seconds!”

At the sudden outburst, Harry leapt up and over Louis. He was now between Louis and source of the outburst, Louis’ mother, the pack alpha, and he was crouched low, baring his teeth and growling. Before everything went black, Louis noticed how hot he felt all of a sudden that and Harry’s scent seemed to intensify. 

<<<

Louis woke up sometime later in a strange room, which after looking around for a few moments, he realized was a hospital room. Louis was further confused by the fact that he was naked, and felt and smelt like he had just run a marathon. He found a water bottle and a few granola bars on the table beside the bed, which he was extremely grateful for because he also felt like he hadn’t eaten or drunken anything for days. 

While he was eating one of the granola bars, a knock sounded on the door. Louis quickly adjusted the sheets over himself before calling out, “Come in!”

In walked his mother, who was pinching her nose, and a beta nurse who starting spraying what looked like air freshener throughout the small room. 

As soon as the nurse was done, Louis’ mother uncovered her nose and said, “Thank you, Alex, can I have a few minutes alone with my son?”

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Louis’ mom made her way towards the bed, holding up a McDonald’s bag. “Figured you’d probably be hungry.”

Louis made grabby hands for the bag, and immediately dug in when it was handed to him. Louis moaned when he but into his burger, it tasted so good.

Louis’ mom patiently waited for him to finish eating before she started asking questions. Granted, it didn’t take Louis very long to finish, he was so hungry he basically inhaled everything. 

“Boobear, can you tell me what happened last Friday night? Niall and officer Jameson already told me bit, but I want the full story.”

Louis nodded. He told her how Niall was dared to go out into the woods and dragged him along and how they found a wolf lying on the ground. Louis described how he had locked eyes with Harry, what the soul bond had felt like, how scared Harry had been. Then how the police had shown up and that he shifted again to try to calm Harry down.

“Mom, he was terrified and shaking, I had to do something. He seemed to calm a little when I was able to talk with him as a wolf. Then when I got closer and smelled him, I don’t know what came over me but I wanted him to scent me. That’s when things get a little fuzzy. I think that’s when you arrived, and Harry went all overprotective alpha, and now I’m here? Why am I in the hospital?” Louis asked, confused.

Louis’ mom nodded thoughtfully before responding. “When I first saw you two, you had just bared your neck and he had leaned in to scent you. To be honest, that bloody shocked me. I was not expecting that. That’s when I yelled at you, which caused Harry to leap to your defense.”

“Ok, so how did I end up in the hospital, and where is he?” Louis interrupted. 

“I’m getting there, honey,” Louis’ mom sighed. “Upon seeing Harry’s response, the police officers shot at him with stun guns, and a couple managed to hit you as well.”

“How long was I out for?”

“A week,” Louis’ mom said apologetically, reaching out for his hand. 

“A week! Just how many times did I get hit?” Louis was shocked; normally the affects of the stun guns only lasted a couple hours. 

“Boobear, you and Harry triggered each others heat and rut when he scented you.” Louis was not expecting that, but now everything seemed to fall into place. Like why he was naked, sweaty, and gross, why there was water bottles and snacks next to the bed, why he was so hungry, and why the nurse must have sprayed scent neutralizing spray when he and his mom entered the room. 

“Why can’t I remember any of it?” Louis asked slowly, still coming to terms with the fact that he had had his first heat. 

“The doctors and I decided it would be best to keep you sedated during it because going through your first heat alone right after you’ve soul bonded is extremely painful.” 

Louis nodded, glad his mom was still holding his hands. “What about Harry?”

“We kept him sedated to. It’s not nearly as painful for alphas, but we didn’t want him to hurt himself or anyone on his way to find you.”

“Is he awake now?” Louis asked.

“Not yet, his rut is over though and the doctors have stopped giving him the sedative so he should be awake soon.”

“Can I see him?” Louis felt himself blush as he asked.

“Yes, but you want to shower first Boobear,” his mom laughed with a pointed look at his exposed chest and stomach. Louis looked down and shrieked in embarrassment. He could see streaks of cum all over himself. He pulled up the sheets to cover himself even though his mom had already seen it. His mom chuckled again before standing up pointing out another door in the room. “There’s a bathroom with a shower through that door. I’m going to go grab you some clothes while you clean up, and after I’ll take you to see Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions past bullying and alludes to emotional abuse. There's a super cute fluffy ending to this chapter though!

When Louis was done with his shower, he found his mom, with a stack of clothes for him, and a beta doctor sitting on the bed. 

“Louis, I’m Dr. Cordon, why don’t you go get dressed real quick and when you’re done we’ll have a quick chat,” Dr. Cordon said with a bright smile on his face.

Louis flushed at the fact that the doctor had seen him in just his towel, and would probably want to talk to him about his heat, birth control, and mating. He quickly took the stack of clothes from his mom and walked back into the bathroom as fast as he could.

Louis’ mom had grabbed him boxers, his favorite grey joggers, a plain black t-shirt, and warm socks (Louis hated wearing socks, but his feet were always cold so his mom forced socks on him). 

He hesitated before leaving the bathroom, trying to mentally prepare himself for the embarrassing conversation he was about to have with his mom and Dr. Cordon.

When he finally did leave the bathroom, Dr. Cordon stood up and gestured for Louis to sit back on the bed.

“Alright Louis, we need to your heats. Now, there’s no reason to be embarrassed, every omega goes through this,” Dr. Cordon reassured when he saw Louis’ face turn bright red. He went on to explain how Louis would get his heat every 3 months, and all the symptoms of preheat to look for, which Louis had already learned in health class at school.

“Now, Louis, do you want to start taking birth control?” Dr. Cordon asked.

“Ummm, yes, I think so, I don’t really fancy getting pregnant at 16.”Louis said, getting even redder. 

“Ok, we have a couple options. Most people your age either use an oral contraceptive or get a monthly birth control shot.” Dr. Cordon explained.

“I think the shot might be better, I’m not the best at remembering things and I don’t want to mess it up,” Louis answered, looking at his mom who was trying to hide a laugh, definitely agreeing with his forgetfulness. 

“All right, I’ll put that on your medical record and have one of the nurses give you your first shot before you leave today,” Dr. Cordon said as he typed on the tablet Louis just now noticed he had. “Now, would you like to go see Harry?”

Louis nodded, got up, and followed Dr. Cordon and his mom out of the room. The further they walked through the hospital, the more nervous Louis got, so he was really glad when his mother reached out to hold his hand. He was on his way to see his soulmate, if that wasn’t the time to hold his mother’s hand, then what was?

Oh god, it was really starting to hit him that he was about to hopefully meet in person the alpha he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. What if Harry didn’t like him? Louis tended to be really loud and outspoken for an omega. He didn’t really enjoy doing typical omega stuff like cooking and cleaning, and he wasn’t very good at school. Louis mostly enjoyed skateboarding, football, and playing videogames. What if Harry expected him to do all the stereotypical omega stuff? And, he just realized, he didn’t even know what Harry looked like in person!

So, safe to say Louis was a bundle of nerves when they finally got to Harry’s room. His mother squeezed his hand and reminded him to breathe right before they entered the room.

When Louis entered the room, he saw a boy who looked to be around his age sitting on a bed, with his arms wrapped around his legs.

“Harry,” Louis’ mom said in a soothing voice, trying not to startle Harry too much. “I’m Johannah Tomlinson, the pack alpha, this is Dr. Cordon, and my son, Louis, who you’ve apparently soul bonded with.”

Harry looked up with fear written all over his face. He looked at each person as they were introduced before his eyes settled on Louis. 

Louis took a moment to really look at Harry. He was very pretty for an alpha, and not very big. Louis thought they would probably be the same height if they stood back to back (and Louis wasn’t very tall, no matter what he claimed). Harry also had brown curly hair, the same color as his fur when he was a wolf, and the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen. 

“Before I let you and Louis talk, I’d like to ask you a few questions. I figured it would be easier to have all of us here so that you only have to tell your story once.” Johannah as she led Louis and Dr. Cordon to the seats beside Harry’s bed.

Harry nodded, his hands starting to shake from nerves. When Louis saw them, all he wanted to do was hold them, but he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder holding him back.

“”Harry, how did you come to be in the woods on the edge of our pack territory?” Johannah asked softly when everyone was seated. 

“I was kicked out of my pack by a couple of alphas and I’ve just been kind of wandering ever since,” Harry said to his knees.

“How long had you been wandering?” Johannah prodded.

“What month is it?” Harry’s hands were still slightly shaking even though he had tucked them behind his knees.

“It’s September now dear.” Johannah answered.

“About 7months then.” Louis sat back in his chair in shock. The rumors about the rogue alpha had only reached the pack about a week ago, but it turns out that Harry had been alone for 7 months!

“What pack did you belong Harry?” Louis could tell his mother was a little nervous to ask that question because of the way her mouth tightened. There were some smaller packs up north that still had very traditional views and were quick to become violent.

“The Ramsay pack,” Harry whispered. The room became so silent you could here a pin drop. Everyone had heard of the Ramsay pack. It was one of the most traditional and violent packs. They didn’t believe that omegas had any rights, or say. Omegas couldn’t continue to go to school once the presented or get a job, they were only allowed to do housework and raise children. They had alphas were given a rudimentary education and then forced to learn how to fight and provide for the pack once the presented. 

Louis sat in his chair in shock as his mother continued to ask Harry questions about his pack. Louis learned that nobody thought Harry was going to be an alpha because he liked cooking and taking care of kids instead of fighting and hunting. He learned that once Harry presented at 15 as an alpha he was constantly bullied by the other alphas. Harry never excelled in their “alpha training” and once he turned 16, a group of alphas beat him up in the woods and threatened to kill him if he ever came back.

Louis was crying when Harry finished telling his story, and he could see that Harry’s eyes were glassy as he tried not to cry. Louis couldn’t help himself once he saw the tears threatening to fall from Harry’s eyes. He leaned forward and took hold of one of Harry’s hands with both of his own. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand for a moment, but he still didn’t look up from his knees.

“What about your family?” Johannah asked after giving Harry a few moments to compose himself.

“Umm, my mom and sister are great, but my dad was very vocal about not liking that I wasn’t a typical alpha. My mom and sister tried to help, but they’re both omegas so,” Harry trailed off. Louis squeezed his hand, trying to comfort Harry. Truthfully he wanted to climb on the bed and cuddle Harry, but Louis didn’t think his mom would appreciate that judging by the pointed looks she kept sending him after he grabbed Harry’s hand. 

“Do you want us to contact your”

“No,” Harry interrupted, looking up at Johannah for the first time, “I’m not wanted there.”

Both alphas looked at each other for a few moments before Johannah nodded her head and whispered a soft, “Okay.”

“Okay,” she said again, “that’s all the questions I have for today. I know Dr. Cordon had a few things to talk to you about in private, so I’ll leave him to it.” Louis’ mom stood up and nodded her head for him to follow him.

“Can he stay?” Harry asked timidly, tightly squeezing Louis’ hands. 

Louis looked up at his mother, silently pleading with her to let him stay. Her eyes softened as she nodded her head.

As soon as she left the room, Dr. Cordon cleared his throat, drawing the attention of Harry and Louis.

“Harry, you said you presented at 15?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Have you had a rut before?” Harry blushed and shook his head. “Did the nurse that checked on you earlier tell you what happened this past week?” Harry nodded and blushed even pinker (Louis turned a little pink as well, not used to talking about stuff like this).

“Okay good. Now Louis I am glad you stayed because I need to do a quick soul bond test. Now I’m assuming you guys haven’t kissed yet, correct?” Both boys nodded. “Perfect, that allows me to do the easiest test, which is to have you guys kiss. If you are soulmates, your eyes will glow for a few minutes after your first kiss,” Dr. Cordon explained.

Louis had heard of that test, but assumed it was just a myth. But, holy shit Dr. Cordon expected him to kiss Harry for the first time in front of him! Yeah, Louis was not ready for that. 

It seemed Harry was in shock as well, judging by the way his eyes were so wide Louis was surprised they hadn’t popped out of his head.

Dr. Cordon had picked up on their hesitation. “Look boys, I understand that this is a little awkward, but it’s really the quickest and easiest way to get a soul bond authenticated.” 

Dr. Cordon turned around to give them the allusion of privacy. Louis was just glad his mother wasn’t in the room anymore, that would have made this even more awkward than it normally was. Louis absolutely loved his mom and shared everything with her, but having her see his first kiss wasn’t exactly something he wanted. 

Louis took a deep breath and met Harry’s eyes. He slowly stood up and took two steps to bring himself right in front of Harry. Harry kept biting his lip as they continued to look at each other. Harry was too nervous to make the first move, so he was waiting for Louis to do something. 

Louis took another deep breath to calm his nerves, and leaned in, closing his eyes. As soon as their lips touched, Louis felt a rush go through his body. The kiss was pretty chaste since they didn’t know each other (and there was another person in the room). Louis pulled away and opened his eyes. Harry’s eyes were still closed, but when he opened them, they were glowing a brilliant emerald green.

“Holy shit,” Louis breathed out, causing Dr. Cordon to turn back around. 

Dr. Cordon smiled and started to make some notes on his tablet. “Congratulations boys, you are officially soulmates.”

Louis and Harry smiled shyly at each other and didn’t notice Dr. Cordon leaving the room until they heard the door shut. 

Louis didn’t know what to say until he saw Harry yawn. “Oh thank god I’m not the only one who’s exhausted. Budge over, I need a nap and I don’t know how to get back to the room I was in earlier.”

Harry looked at him in shock for a couple moments before sliding over to the other side of the bed. Louis quickly climbed in before the situation became weird. Harry was his soulmate, he was allowed to take a nap on the same bed with him.

Once Louis was situated on the bed, he leaned back onto the pillow with a big sigh. He looked over at Harry and saw he was stiff as a board, lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry whispered, turning his head to look at Louis. “Sorry this might be a weird question, and you don’t have to say yes because it definitely is a weird thing to ask,” Harry rambled. There was no way Louis was going to stop him though because this was the most Harry had said unprompted. “Ummm, do you think we could cuddle and I could be the little spoon?”

Okay, it was officially official, Harry was the most softest, most precious alpha Louis had ever met. Instead of answering, he rolled over on his side and nudged at Harry’s shoulder until he did as well. Once Harry was on his side, Louis scooted over until his chest was flush to Harry’s back and wrapped his arm around Harry’s chest. 

“You know, I love a good cuddle, and I rarely get to be the big spoon, so this is perfect.” Harry let out a sigh of relief and Louis could the tension leave Harry’s body. 

When Johannah went back to the room 10 minutes later to get Louis, she found both boys sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
